The Girl With Green Eyes
by GaaraRocks124
Summary: Soul has just become a Death Scythe and no one could be happier for her partner than Maka Albarn. But Soul starts acting different all of a sudden causing Maka to worry. What happens if Soul leaves Maka? Might be a hint of SoMa towards the end but I'm not sure yet! Rated T for violence that will occur in later chapters as well as SOME foul language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This is my first ever FanFic so please don't hate me too much for it! O-O ANYWAYS. I'm new to this site and how it all works so forgive me if I have troubles uploading haha. I may not continue this story depending on certain things :P BUT. I would love to hear feedback and reviews you guys might have! There probably will be a little SoMa towards the end chapters of this story so if you don't like, then don't read!(: Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Ashy blonde pigtails flapped crazily in the wind as Maka Albarn paced back and forth in front of the Death Rooms door. She knew she shouldn't feel so anxious, what was there to be anxious about? She and Soul had completed their mission, 99 Kishin souls and the soul of 1 witch. That was that. So why did she feel so anxious inside?

'How long has it been since he went in there? What's taking so long? How long can it possibly take to turn one idiot into a Death Scythe?' She thought as she desperately played with her hair in an attempt to distract her mind. 'Did we mess up somewhere? Is he not allowed to become a Death Scythe yet? Maybe Lord Death just doesn't like Soul...Maybe he doesn't like ME...There was that one time I got a A- on a test..Oh man what if I ruined Soul's chance at becomming a Death Scythe?

She froze, hair in hand, as the door slowly creaked open and her silver haired companion walked out, a triumphant smile on his face. Maka was at his side at once.

"Soul? What happened? Did it work? Are you a Death Scythe? You didn't fail because of my A- did you?" She cried, desperately clawing at his shirt.

Soul sighed. "Calm down Maka. Everything went fine. I'm officially a Death Scythe now." He grinned.

Maka let out a sigh of relief as happiness coursed throughout her body. She grinned and grabbed Souls hand, anxiously pulling him down the hallway.

"Where are we going, Maka?" Soul asked.

She smiled over her shoulder, "To tell everyone!" She said.

Her smile quickly disappeared once Soul couldn't see her face anymore. Of course she was outrageously happy for her partner to achieve the ultimate goal as a weapon, but she couldn't help this feeling of saddness that she felt. 'Souls a Death Scythe now. Which means he's a weapon of Lord Death, he won't need me much anymore.' She thought sadly. 'No. Soul's a Death Scythe and I'm happy for him. Now's not the time to think such depressing thoughts.' She mentally declared as she continued to drag Soul out of the Academy and towards the basketball court where she knew they're friends would be waiting.

"Maka can you stop dragging me now? The heels of my shoes are burning off, I can walk on my own ya know." Soul complained.

Maka made a face. "Oh quit whining, look we're here."

Suddenly, explosions began to go off as confetti and streamers flew through the air in every direction. Their was a loud chorus of " CONGRATULATIONS SOUL " followed by the crushing weight of their friends bone crushing group hug.

"GAH! Ah. Uhhh. T-Thanks g-guys. GAH. BLACK STAR THAT HURTS." Soul gasped as they released their grips, all except the blue one known as black star. Soul paused. "Black Star?"

Black Star's sniffling filled the air as he held on tighter to Soul. "So you're officially a Death Scythe, huh? I guess this means you'll be working for Lord Death from now on...That you're moving on to greener pastures and finally...Leaving us." Black Star sobbed dramatically.

Soul embraced Black Star with his own powerful hug and sobbed. "Of course not you idiot. I could never leave you guys here." He sobbed.

"So..You're not leaving us for fame and glory?" Black Star sniffled.

Soul tightened his grip. "Of course not, Black Star."

The blue haired boy quickly broke from Soul's grasp. "Well then. That's all I needed to hear. Now, let's chow down! I can't be God on an empty stomache!" He yelled thrusting his fist in the air.

"Yeah! There's plenty of food to eat!" The taller twin said excitedly.

"And it's all yummy! Tsubaki made it all by hand specially!" The smaller twin yelled.

"I arranged it, of course." The kid of Death said with a slightly snobbish tone.

The yellow dressed girl blushed and waved her hands, "It wasn't that hard to make you guys. Dig in! There's plenty for everybody!" She said happily.

"Alright! Let's do it!" Soul cheered, running towards the huge buffet table loaded with food. He turned around, "Come on, Maka!" He smiled, pulling her with him.

She smiled in return but kept quiet. 'Soul said he isn't leaving to work with Lord Death. So why do I still feel sad?' She wondered. 'Oh well. It's probably nothing anyways, it's best just to enjoy the party for now!' She grinned and began piling on food with the rest of her friends.

* * *

**I think that's a good place to end it! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and give feedback! Till next time!(: Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me again! I know I just uploaded but I thought to myself, why would I just upload one chapter? That seems kinda short...So I decided to type up the second and give it to you guys! I hope you like it although this one is kinda short and fast-paced...Sorry! '~' **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Boy I'm stuffed!" Soul exclaimed, patting his belly and collapsing onto the couch.

Maka quickly shut the door to their apartment and went into the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water before joining her partner in the living room. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, Maka quietly sipping her water while thumbing through a magazine, and, Soul rubbing his stomach with his eyes closed. It seemed like enternity before one of them spoke.

"So, Maka." Soul began.

"Yes?" She asked, still looking at the magazine.

"How do you feel about me being a Death Scythe?"

She stopped. "I love it. Why wouldn't I? Why do you ask?" She stated.

Soul just shrugged. " I don't know." He muttered.

Maka stared at him. 'He's being really weird. I expected him to launch off into a story about his talk with Lord Death before he got changed today..But he doesn't even seem excited about it.' She thought.

"Why are you staring at me?" Soul asked quickly.

Maka blushed and looked down. "Sorry. I didn't realize I was staring at you. So. When doo you want to take on another mission?" Maka asked, trying to create some sort of conversation.

Soul sighed. "I don't know."

At this point Maka had finished her water and pretend reading her magazine. Setting both of them down on the coffee table she turned to Soul. "Is everything alright? You've been acting weird since we got home."

He glanced at her. "I'm not acting weird."

Maka blinked. "Yes you are. Now tell me what's wrong." She demanded.

Soul shot her an irritated look. "I don't have to tell you anything Maka." He said coldly.

Shock went through Maka's body. 'He's never acted like this before. Not even after we have an arguement.'

"Soul. Tell me what's wrong." She said again.

The boy threw up his hands. "I don't know, Maka. I just got changed into a Death Scythe. Every weapons greatest dream. I should feel great, shouldn't I?" At this point Soul was standing, his back to Maka. "I don't feel great. I feel angry, upset. And I think I've found out why." He said in the same cold tone as before.

Maka stood up too. "Soul, what are you talking about?" She asked nervously.

"Maka." He turned to face her, staring deep into her eyes. "You're green eyes always freaked me out, Maka." He mumbled.

She made a face. "What was that? Don't go changing the subject, Soul! Tell me what's going on with you!" She declared.

Soul looked down. "I don't think we should be partners anymore Maka." Soul said.

It was like she had been dunked into ice water. The cold spread throughout her entire body, replacing her blood with ice water and turning her skin a pale white color. At the same time she felt a pain, a stabbing, searing, white-hot pain in her chest. It became hard to breathe as a hot liquid ran down her face, dripping onto the carpet beneath her.

'Soul.' She thought desperately.

"I'm sorry Maka. I agreed to be Lord Death's new weapon today when he changed me. It's for the best Maka. Please understand." Soul said quietly.

"For the..Best." Maka repeatedly emotionlessly.

"I'll be living with Lord Death and Kidd in their house starting tomorrow. I'm sorry Maka." Soul said as he started towards his room.

Maka balled her fists and hung her head, her hot tears hitting the floor as she fought back sobs.

"You men are all the same! You can't stay with one woman! Do you...Do you remember when I said those words to you? So long ago?" She gasped, closing her eyes and letting her tears flow. "It was when Blair almost took you away from me. I thought you were actually leaving me that time. But you didn't. So why leave now?" She asked.

Soul didn't respond at first, thinking it over slowly in his head while he watched her cry.

"I guess...It's just because I can Maka." He said, walking down the hallway and into his room.

The thud of his door closing cut into Maka like a knife, and suddenly she was on the floor, face down, sobbing into the carpet. She had long ago lost control of her body, the only thing she could do now was soak up the words Soul had said and release her pain in the only way she knew how. She didn't know how long she laid there, the only thing that she knew was that when she awoke, Soul was gone.

* * *

**Yikes. I really made Soul a jerk in this chapter :S Sorry Soul fans! Also, sorry I left you guys off at such an awful spot O-O Anyways! Review please! Till next time! See ya!(: **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated! D: I had to sort out a bunch of stuff with my college classes and let me tell you, that isn't easy -.- BUT! I have a new chapter! And half of the next chapter written! :D Yay...Right? Haha. Well. Sorry if this one seems short but...I ran out of ending ideas...ALSO sorry about the POV changing so much TT_TT More coming soon! Review please! I'd love some feedback!(: Thanks! Till next time!(: **

* * *

Chapter Three

It was wrong to leave her lying there. Soul knew that. But he didn't have a choice, all he knew was that he needed to be out of that apartment as soon as he could be.

'Man. I wish she didn't cry about it. It's not that big of a deal. Being a Death Scythe is cool, and it means you get cooler missions. But endangering your best friends life because you're a Death Scythe and get cooler missions is definitley uncool. The most uncool thing ever.' Soul thought as he walked down the empty streets of Death City. 'Then again, we always were in danger, even before I was a Death Scythe, what changes it now?' He asked himself.

The silver haired scythe stopped and looked up at the rising sun, admiring the splash of colors it threw across the sky in the morning.

'Nothing changes it now. But I can't go back. I already made my decision. Now I have to go through with it.' Soul thought sadly. 'I'm sure she'll be alright.'

He continued walking towards Lord Deaths house silently.

Maka awoke with a bad taste in her mouth. She couldn't feel most of her body or understand why she was on the floor, but what troubled her most was the fact that her eyes felt as though they were on fire. Slowly and steadily she stood up, rubbing the tiredness out of her dry eyes and making her way to the bathroom.

"Soul, I'm going to make breakfast soon-"

She froze. 'That's right.' She thought sadly. 'He's gone.'

She felt the need to cry but couldn't produce the tears. Walking down the hallway she stopped in front of Soul's room and opened the door, dropping to her knees at the sight. Almost everything had been taken out of Soul's room, the only reminder of his presence before was the small, red alarm clock Maka had given him on his birthday. It was almost as if this was a guest room, almost as if no one had lived here before.

Maka gasped and sobbed, her dry eyes begging for tears as her body was crushed from the inside out, once again, she felt truly alone. Just like when mother left. Just like when papa left.

"Soul? What is it? I didn't expect you to be stopping by for a visit." the black and white stripped haired boy said.

"I'm not here for a visit. I'm here to see Lord Death." Soul replied, peeking around Kid to see into the manor.

"He's not here right now. He left for the Academy a few minutes ago, he said there was something he needed to wrap up. What is it that you want with my father exactly?" Kid asked coldly.

Soul raised an eyebrow. 'What's this kid's deal?'

"I'm your dad's new weapon. Now let me in." Soul demanded in an irritated tone.

Kid blinked once before slamming the door in Soul's face. The scythes eye twitched as he threw his bag at the door and stomped his foot. "NOW YOU LISTEN HERE YOU PAMPERED BRAT. I'VE BEEN THROUGH A LOT TODAY AND I'M NOT IN THE MOOD TO PUT UP WITH YOUR SNOTTY ATTITUDE." He yelled at the door.

No response.

Soul growled to himself and grabbed his bag, giving the door a good kick before descending to the last step and plopping down on his butt.

'I guess I'll just have to wait here for Lord Death.' Soul thought angrily. His thoughts shifted to Maka and his mood changed. 'I wonder what she's doing right now. Not that I care. It would be very uncool to meddle in her life when I've already left it.'

Just then, Soul's stomach started growling.

He made a small TCH sound, "This is very uncool." He sighed.

* * *

**Here again! Jus wanted to say thanks for reading and hope you review!(: Till next time!(: Sayonara!(: **


	4. Chapter 4

**Me again! XD I know I just uploaded a chapter but I thought to myself...You know..It's been so long since I last updated...I should write up the next one and post that one too! So I did...WARNING. There might be some things in this chapter, while not thoroughly described, are still disturbing to some people. Viewer discretion IS advised. ALSO, I'm not shooting for Black Star X Maka in this story...I'm going for more of a brother kinda thing :P ANYWAYS. Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter Four

It was just around midnight when the blue haired boy busted down the door to Maka Albarns apartment with a violent explosion. As the dust began to settle the boy ran around the corner and down the hallways, towards her room, ultimately destroying that door as well. As he walked into the ruined room he stopped short and held his breath, too shocked to say anything.

"Black Star? I think you over did it a little bit.." A nervous voice came from the living room. The demon weapon peered over at Black Star quietly. "Black Star?..." She asked quietly.

" Tsubaki, call Professor Stein over. Now." The blue haired assassin choked, tears in his eyes. "Wait." He called as his weapon was almost out the door.

"Yes?" She replied, coming down the hallway.

He held out his hand, "Don't come any closer. You don't need to see this." He said coldly. She froze. "Tell me one thing, Tsubaki. Is Souls room...Empty?"

The camilia blossom blinked a looked into the vacant bedroom. "Yes." She whispered sadly.

Black Star gritted his teeth and looked down. "That bastard. Go get Stein." He growled, a tear escaping his eye and running quickly down his cheek. "NOW." He yelled.

Tsubaki jumped and rushed out the door, leaving Black Star with the terrifying scene in front of him. Slowly Black Star walked into Maka's room and crouched next to her bloody figure, first checking her heartbeat, then checking her breathing.

'She's alive. But barely that.' Black Star thought. 'When I find Soul, I'm going to kill him for this.'

The half conscious girl twitched and muttered something under her breath, so quiet that not even the great assassin, Black Star, could hear it. He leaned in closer.

"Maka? What is it, Maka?" He asked.

She twitched some more, her mutterings getting faster and faster and tears poured from her face. Fear shot through Black star and he began to shake her rapidly, desperately trying to wake her from her nightmare.

"Maka, Maka...MAKA. Please wake up!" He yelled frantically, shaking her even rougher than before, her head floppily weakly in the struggle.

Suddenly he was forced backward by a pair of hands, landing roughly on his back with a loud 'THUD'. Dazed he stood up, trying to find the attacker.

"Stop it you idiot! You've opened up her wounds! Now she's even more worse off than before you found her! Although I do like the sight of a fresh disection I have to admit this is too much, even for me." A cool headed miester muttered in front of Black Star. "I've been wondering what happened to her. With Spirit out on duty with Lord Death there hasn't been enough worrying about this girl going on lately. Now I understand why she's been missing classes."

"You bastard! Don't you understand!? It was the asshole, Soul that did this to her! When I get my hands on him I'll show him how badly he's pissed off the God of this world!" Black Star yelled.

Stein was quiet as he bent down and examined Maka's torn body. "No. This was self mutilation. A very severe case at that. I wonder why she did this to herself though..." Stein trailed. Suddenly, the stitched up man stood and turned to Black Star, "Tell me, Black Star. Have you seen Soul recently?"

Black Star looked away from him and began walking out the door. "No. Not since the day he was turned." He growled.

Stein peered around the corner. "Where are you going, Black Star?" He called.

A loud crunching noise confirmed that Black Star had ruined the coffee table in the living room. "To find Soul." He said coldly as he walked out of the apartment.

Stein sighed and lit a cigarette, taking a long puff before turning around and covering the stained girl in a blanket, "This could get messy. I wonder just what you're planning, Lord Death." He said as he lifted her carefully and began walking out of the apartment and towards the academy.

* * *

**Man these chapters aren't coming out very good...My apologies! Ick...Sorry I had to put the kind of morbid part in there but...I felt that I needed to..Sorry TT_TT OH! I had a question...Do you guys think this story is going to fast? Should I slow it down a bit? REVIEWS PLEASE!(: Anyways! Till next time!(: Sayonara!(: **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all! So I'm trying my hardest to upload every day! It's actually kinda working XD Except for WRITERS BLOCK DUN DUN DUUUUN. Anyways! I'm trying to make the story slower and everything and make the chapters longer...It's a work in progress! Bare with me please!(: Enjoy!(: **

* * *

Chapter 5

"Are you sure you're all okay to leave today? You can stay longer if you'd like. There's absolutely no rush." The scientist said casually.

"No no no, I've trouble everyone far too much with how I've behaved recently. I'm okay now, Professor. Honestly." Maka Albarn said in a flat tone.

Stein took a long look at her before sitting in his rolling chair and rolling towards the door. "Alright. You can leave today. As long as you take the pills I've prescribed to you at the appropriate times. Also, I've taken the liberty upon myself to have all of your things moved into Black Star and Tsubaki's house, where you will be staying until further notice."

The delicate girl was quiet as Stein began to leave the room. "Professor." She called hesitantly.

"Yes?" Stein asked as he turned the gear on the side of his head to the spot he needed. "What is it?"

"Have you...Has anyone, heard from Soul yet?" She whispered.

The gear slowly clicked into place and stopped as the gray haired man turned away. "No. I'm afraid not."

"And PaPa? Has anyone heard from him?" She asked, a tinge of desperation in her voice.

Stein just closed the door in reply, quickly proceeding to roll down the deserted hallway at a fast pace. 'No. No one's heard from either of them for about a month now.' He thought to himself, a smile on his face. 'Not even Lord Death...Or so he says. This is a twisted game you're playing, Death. I only wonder just how it will end.'

Maka took a very long time gathering up all of her clothes and other toiletries from the infirmary, looking thoughtfully at eah clothing item and each get well gift her friends had given her in her month long stay. Once she was finished she hoisted her bag carefully onto her shoulders and made for the door, ignoring the stinging feeling in her arms and legs.

'I wonder how PaPa's doing...Of course he's safe...He would never put himself in too much danger...Unlike Soul, he's always getting into trouble...' She thought sadly as she walked out the Academy doors. 'That's right. Soul. I guess he's really gone now, huh. He would've come back now if he wasn't serious about leaving me...Or would he? He's so hard to read sometimes...I wonder where he is-'

"Hey Maka!" A gentle voice called from down the steps.

Maka put on a smile and waved, much to her bodies displeasure. "Hi, Tsubaki!" She called.

Tsubaki smiled and ran up to meet her half way. "Here, let me take your things and we'll go to the house. Black Stars out right now so it'll just be the two of us tonight!" She said excitedly.

"Tsubaki, I can carry my own bag." Make protested.

Tsubaki held the bag up to where Maka couldn't reach. "No you can't." She smiled. "Beside. It's my pleasure! It's been so long since you were outisde, I want you to enjoy yourself as much as you can today! Starting with a nice warm bath at my house! I've already started the water and put the best shampoos I could find in there!"

Maka actually managed a small smile. "That does sound nice, actually. Thank you very much, Tsubaki." She said half-heartedly.

Tsubaki smiled and nodded, lowering the bag and walking Maka towards her and Black Star's place.

Right now Maka wished for alone time, more than anything. She hadn't been let alone for over a month now and it made her downright furious. 'Yes. I did what I did last month. No. I do not need constant supervision because I'm fine now. Perfectly fine. What happened then was just an overreaction at the MOST. I always knew the day when Soul would leave me would come...' Maka's eyes grew wet. 'I just wish it wasn't so soon. We hadn't even been together for 3 years and now he's gone...' She felt the tears build up and bit her lip to stop them from pouring over.

"Hey, Maka..." Tsubaki began.

Maka was silent.

"I don't know what happened between you and Soul that day, but...Did it have anything to do with Lord Death?" She asked in a qiet voice.

Blinking back the tears, Maka looked over at Tsubaki. "Maybe. Why?" She asked.

Tsubaki blinked at the reddness in Maka's eyes and immediately felt guilty. "Oh it's nothing. Nothing really. Oh look, we're here! Let's get you in that bath now!" She said in a shaky voice.

Maka was overwhelmed by curiousity but decided not to ask. The mention of Soul was just to painful for her right now.

"Well, here it is...It's not much...But there are two bedrooms and a living room...Two baths...I figured you and I could share a bedroom actually, if that's alright with you. If you'd rather share on with Black Star then that's just fine...A lot of girls say they want to do that now that I think about it..." Tsubaki trilled.

Maka stared around the apartment and turned to Tsubaki. "It's perfect. It's really cozy actually, and I'd love to share a bedroom with you, Tsubaki!" She said happily.

Tsubaki clapped her hands and began dragging Maka towards the bath, giving Maka only a few moments to actually look around the living room. Their apartment was very plain, mahogony hardwood floors, a couch, and a table, a few wooden chairs sat in the corner of the room. What Maka found most odd about the apartment was the excersice equipment and randomly placed holes in the walls and floors.

Tsubaki caught her glance and sighed. "Black Star just can't stop training you know...When we are studying together and he can't figure out the problem...Well he gets frustrated and then...You know...Breaks things...That's why we really don't have anything that nice in here..But I'm sure we can scrape together some money and get something more to your tastes if you'd like, Maka!" Tsubaki said hurriedly.

Maka blushed and waved her hands, "Nononono, no need to do all that. I actually like the way it all looks...It's nice a simple." She said slowly.

Tsubaki blushed and handed her a towel and some slippers, here, the waters all drawn for you and the soaps and shampoos are in there so you can use them as well, take your time in there, I'll be right out here if you need me. I think I'll get dinner started soon so you get the taste of hospital food out of your mouth." She said with an embarassed look on her face.

Maka smiled slightly and took the towel from her, closing the door behind her as she stepped into the bathroom. There was steam hanging in the air all around the room followed by the sweet smell of a dozen kinds of soaps mixing together. Slowly Maka walked over to the bathtub and peered into clear water. 'Wow. The tubs kinda deep...Black Star probably takes a bath standing up.' Maka found herself laughing quietly and stopped, touching her lips momentarily.

With a heavy sigh she closed her eyes and began to undressed, feeling her way around until she found the tubs edge and slowly hoisting herself into the water. With her right hand she groped around until she found a bottle of bath beads and with her left hand she unplugged the drain momentarily, before plugging it again and turning the water on, dumping all of the bath beads into the water at once. After 10 seconds of churning the tubs was overflowing with sweet smelling suds, only then, did she open her eyes.

* * *

**Alright! Well I'm going to end it right there...I have to get up early to get my books tomorrow! Thanks for reading! I'm gonna try and get the next chapter up by tomorrow! Reviews and suggestions please!(: Till next time, sayonara! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ta daaaaaa! The next chapter! :D This one is much longer than the other ones and hopefully not too dry D: Just one boring chapter! I promise...Okay maybe two...Anyways! ONWARD! Enjoy!(: **

* * *

Chapter 6

The hot, cherry blossom smelling water was relaxing to Maka. Back at the infirmary she could only take 5 minute showers, and they could never be hot. Something about messing up the healing process. After about 10 minutes of soaking in the water she looked towards her choices of shampoo and stared.

"God, Tsubaki. You didn't need to get such expensive things..." Maka trailed, picking up a beautiful crystal bottle that contained a deep dark blue liquid.

Without reading the bottle, she uncorked it and poured a generous amount of the goo onto her head. The smell of lilacs suddenly flooded into the room as she massaged her scalp. The shampoo must've been extra expensive because almost at once a warm, relaxing feeling flowed through her body, starting at her head, and traveling all the way to her toes. She smiled in relief as the stinging feeling left her arms and legs while she reached out for a bar of purple colored soap. Gingerly she smelled the soap, taking in the crisp scent of lavender before beginning to lather herself with it, creating more purple colored suds. She stopped and pondered something for a moment, glancing between the door and the water she smiled and grabbed every bar of soap Tsubaki had given her, rubbing and washing herself with each and every one of them. Before long the tub was overflowing with suds that were every color of the rainbow, colors splashed brilliantly onto the floor as she giggled and began pouring in more bath beads. Adding more water to her mixture she began to churn the water again, giggling the entire time.

Without thinking, she decided to stand up and found that the water went all the way up to her waist. Maka laughed and cupped her hands underneath the beautifully colored water, forming an O with her fingers, she brought them up and stared intently at the glossy rainbow film left in between them. She breathed slowly into her hands and a small purple bubble formed from them, floating upward toward the ceiling. She watched her bubble hit the ceiling and seemingly shrink into itself, but instead of popping, it gently rebounded and began floating in the other direction. Wide eyed, Maka began blowing more and more bubbles, all of different colors and sizes, until the entire room was filled with the beautiful orbs of wonder.

Suddenly there was a soft knock at the door, followed by Tsubaki walking in, "Maka, dinners almost ready so I just wanted to ask what you'd like me to add to your-" She stopped short when she saw the pigtailed girl standing in the bath, bubbles flying everywhere, colored suds and water all over the floor.

Maka stopped giggling for a moment and then looked at Tsubaki, then she glanced at the floor, then back at Tsubaki. "OH MY GOODNESS, TSUBAKI! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to get the water all over the floor and use all of your fancy shampoos! I'm so sorry! I'll get out and clean it right away!" She hurried, pulling the plug on the water and flopping out of the tub, sliding on the floor until she hit the counter, where she stopped. "Ow..." She muttered.

Tsubaki was quiet for a long time, just staring at the naked, soapy girl on the floor in front of her. Her eyes locked onto the deep, red and purple marks that ran down her arms and legs, suddenly her eyes were watery and she was on her knees, arms wrapped around the small girl. "I'm so sorry everything has happened to you ike this, Maka..." She sobbed.

The ashy haired girl froze, arms by her sides, eyes straight forward as she relived her memories. Slowly she began to smile and return Tsubaki's hug. "It's okay. Thank you so much for being her for me. I'll clean up the floor and get dressed so we can eat." She said in a false happy tone.

Tsubaki squeezed her one last time and stood up slowly, "I'll be right out here when you're ready. Take your time, Maka. There's no rush." She said as she closed the door.

The girl grabbed the towel next to her and wrapped it around herself, not bothering to try and cover up her legs. The purple and red marks that tainted her body would never leave her. Well, maybe they would. Just like Soul did. She shook her head frantically and pushed the thought out of her head. Gingerly she stood up and began drying herself, the colored water that was on her stained the pearly white towel. Grabbing a fresh set of her usual clothes she slipped into them and ran her fingers through her hair.

Turning around she saw the mess that she had made and sighed. "Jeeze. Someone lost control." She said quietly.

Throwing the towel onto the floor, she used her feet to mop up the beautiful creations she had made, turning the towel a sick kind of brownish color. She sighed again and tossed the towel into the hamper next to the toilet. Slipping her feet into the slippers she got from Tsubaki she headed towards the door, stopping when she heard Black Star's loud voice.

"Are you sure she should be out of the infirmary?! It's only been a month for My sake!" He hissed, towards what Maka assumed was Tsubaki.

"Black Star, please calm down. They said she demanded to be let out and they didn't want to upset her. You know what she's going through right now." A calm voice replied.

"You need to keep your eyes on her, Tsubaki." Black Star growled.

"I do not actually. I trust Maka to be okay right now. I will help and support her but I'm not going to watch her like they did at the infirmary." Tsubaki said firmly.

Black Star was quiet for a moment, Maka could almost hear his frustration through the door as he thought. "Have you heard the rumors? About what happened to Soul and Spirit?" He said quietly.

Maka cocked her head to the side, it's odd for Black Star to be quiet. She thought, ignoring the mention of Soul's name.

"No, I haven't." Tsubaki said sadly.

There were several thuds followed by the screech of a chair, "People are saying that Lord Death is using them for something. Like a mission or something. Or that they have been told to do something dangerous and they needed to leave right away. I personally don't believe it. I think Soul just left because he's a stuck up bastard and can't face his problems. He knows damn well what he needs to do but he's avoiding it." Black Star said angrily.

"That's not very nice, Black Star." Tsubaki said in a small voice.

"No. Do you know what was, 'not very nice'? Soul leaving her there when he knows perfectly well that she needs him more than anything. Any self-respecting man would think twice before leaving their partner behind." He half-yelled.

Tsubaki set something down with a loud chink. "Please, Black Star. Try to be more quiet. Maka might here you and the last thing I want right now is for you to bring her down."

There was a loud cracking sound. "I am bringing her down?! What about you guys?! Babying her like she's a pathetic little child! At least I have been doing something to try and help her!" Black Star yelled.

"Black Star! Stop!" Tsubaki cried.

There was a loud crash, followed by the slamming of the door, then silence. Maka stared at her hands. Ignoring the fact that there were tears running down her face, she opened the bathroom door and stepped outside, only to find Tsubaki picking up pieces of broken glass and ruined food all over the floor. She looked up when Maka walked out but didn't notice she was crying.

"Oh, hello Maka! Black Star wasn't feeling very good so I sent him to get some medicine from the store. He'll be back in a bit. But we can eat while he's gone." She said happily, throwing away the debris she had collected.

Maka sat at the table and wiped her face. "How did the plate break?" She asked emotionlessly.

Tsubaki turned to the stove and grabbed another plate. "I was walking to the table and dropped it on accident. I can get some more right away though! How was your bath?" She asked, bringing more food over to Maka.

"It was really nice, Tsubaki. I'm really sorry about the floor and the towel though...And for wasting all of your nice shampoos...And soaps...And beath beads..." Make said miserably.

Tsubaki laughed as she sat down with her own food. "It's no problem, Maka. We have plenty more. Black Star really doesn't like to take baths or showers so it's usually only me that uses them anyways." She said, handing Maka a set of silverware. "I hope you like spaghetti!" She smiled.

Maka smiled. "It's actually one of my favorite foods. I used to make it all the time at the apartment." She said slowly.

Tsubaki's smile faltered a little but she rebounded quickly. "You should try it! If you don't like it I can always make something else!" She said.

Maka shook her head and took a quick bite of the pasta. It tasted fantastic but she still felt sick when she ate it. "It tastes delicious Tsubaki!" She managed with her mouth full.

Tsubaki laughed and began to eat her spaghetti, talking about the weather and other stupid topics that nobody really cares about. Maka set down her fork and looked up.

"Tsubaki." She started.

"Yes?" She asked happily.

"I want to go looking for Soul." She stated firmly.

Tsubaki stopped and glanced around. "Uh..Well, Maka. No ones really seen him or has any idea where he is right now so that might not be a good idea exactly..." She trailed nervously.

"I think I know where he is." Maka said shakily.

Tsubaki looked at her and then looked away. "Maka. No one knows where he is. It would be impossible to even find a starting point. Plus, you aren't allowed to leave Death City until Stein says it's alright. It'll be better if you just stay here for now." She said, still not making eye contact with Maka.

Maka clenched her fists and glared directly at Tsubaki. "I need to do this, Tsubaki. He needs me. I know he does. Let me go and find him. I know where he's hiding!" She growled.

Tsubaki stood up and grabbed Maka's plate. "Listen, Maka. Professor Stein has instructed me to keep you in Death City until further notice. I plan to do just that. But once he says you can leave the city...I'm coming with you to find Soul." She whispered, glancing at the door.

A wave of gratitude washed through Maka's body as she unclenched her fists. "Really? Thank you so much, Tsubaki." She breathed.

There was a loud stomping noise outside the apartment and Tsubaki grabbed Maka's hand, leading her down the hallway and into a dark room. "Oh, that must be Black Star. You guys can talk tomorrow, he might get you sick with whatever he has. This is our room, I've put everything you'll need in here and set up the extra bed. So feel free to use anything. I'll be in shortly, goodnight Maka!" She said hurriedly as she flicked on the light switch and shut the door.

The bright light momentarily blinded Maka as she squinted around the room groggily. A noise in the corner drew her attention, turning to look into the corner she froze. Suddenly she was on the ground, her head pounding, tears coursing down her pale face.

With the last of her strength she opened her mouth and muttered, "Soul." Maka hit the ground with a thud.

* * *

**Ta da! Hopefully that wasn't too horrible D: Anyways...CLIFFHANGER :D MWAHAHAHA. Suggestions and reviews please!(: **

**REVIEW ANSWERS: **

**1112Black rose2111 : I've been thinking about throwing in a bit of KiMa actually...Rather than the SoMa thing...I don't know though D: The plot keeps changing in my head when I get random ideas so...I guess we'll just have to wait and see :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi all! SO SORRY for the long wait for updates! I was at Kumoricon all weekened!(: It was so much fun to see all of the cosplayers. AND GUESS WHAT! I bought a Death The Kid wall scroll and even got it signed by TODD HABERKORN HIMSELF! :D ANYWAYS! Here's another chapter...Sorry if it wasn't worth the wait...Be patient and it'll get A LOT better! I promise! **

**-WARNING- There is swearing in this chapter. Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Hours later Maka cracked her eyes open, the blinding sunlight shinning through the window causing her to flinch violently as she sat up straight. Her eyes went fuzzy and everything went black for a moment, opening her eyes for the second time she found herself faced down on the floor. Groggily she stood up and rubbed her head, snapping quickly into a standing position and turning to the corner she saw him in last night. The empty white walls were the only thing she saw. Saddness bit through her like some kind of beast and she clutched her chest as she desperately fought back tears. After a few moments of silence she took in a deep breath and walked out of the bedroom and into the living room, looking for Tsubaki.

The white haired boy sat on the roof of Black Star and Tsubakis apartment. He had been there all night, watching her sleep, watching Black Star storm out of the building as he screamed his name over and over again. The pain Soul felt was deep, like an open wound that had no hope of closing. His friends hated him. His meister was moving on without him. He was doing the right thing. But he still hated himself for it. It was his fault Maka almost died that day, and it was his fault that Black Star and Tsubaki had been fighting so much. Even the unrest in Death The Kid's home was somehow linked back to Soul. All of this was his fault.

With a heavy sigh he stood up. 'This is a very uncool situation.' He thought sadly. 'This can't possibly get anymore uncool.' After a long period of stretching, the death scythe walked off the edge of the building, landing perfectly fine on his feet onto the ground below. Shoving his hands into his pockets he began to walk the all-too-familiar path back to Death Manor, keeping his head down the entire way.

"You really think it was a wise decision to stay in this city, Soul?" A cold voice from behind him muttered.

Soul froze and chuckled a little. "How long has it been? Since we've seen each other, I mean. Can't I at least get a best friend hug?" He laughed.

Half a second later a black gloved fist collided with the side of his head, smashing him onto the ground. Gasping for breath Soul made an attempt to stand, only to be kicked square in the stomach with enough force to send him sliding across the pavement and into a nearby wall. With a loud crunch and a small groan Soul was nothing more than a limp bundle of clothes.

"You piece of FILTH." Black Star yelled the last word angrily as he pulled out a small knife. "You left her. What happened to our promise HUH?!"

The small assassin paused for a moment and smiled to himself. "Whatever. Doesn't matter to you apparently. I'll show you just how much it doesn't matter to me too you piece of SHIT!" He bellowed, running forward, his blade outstretched in a crazy attempt of attacking the unconscious boy.

There was a sudden burst of white light and Black Stars screams filled the alleyway, followed by a loud thud. As quickly as it had come, the light vanished, leaving a bleeding Black Star alone in the alleyway, tears streaming down his face as he clutched his arm angrily.

"SOUL!" He screamed.

"God dammit!" The shinigami cried as he flopped the lifeless weapon onto the nice clean floor. "This is fucking ridiculous." He hissed as he straightened his jacket in an irritated manner.

"Whoa. What's got you so pissed?" the slender pistol next to him asked in a amused tone.

He glared in her direction and her smile disappeared. Stepping aside, he gave the tall blonde a look at what was soiling their clean carpet. "This idiot has been exposed. They know he's in the city now. I know father said I need to keep him hidden but I'm finished with this. He can hide himself and I'm going to tell father just that." The black haired boy growled, heading towards his fathers room.

Liz Thompson quickly reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Wait. What do you mean he was seen? Who saw him? What happened?" She said in a whisper.

Kid threw her hand off him, not bothering to turn around to look at her. "I'm going to talk to father." He said coldly, disappearing down the hallway and leaving the blonde alone with the barely conscious boy.

"Oh god." Liz whispered sadly, looking at Soul quietly she sat on the chair next to him and waited for him to wake up.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki cried from the living room. "You're bleeding! What happened?"

Maka stood up from organizing Tsubaki and her room and turned to walk to the living room. Just a few minutes earlier she and Tsubaki had had a delightful conversation about random things, well, the beginning wasn't random. Maka had throughouly explained what she saw last night with Soul in their room to a very attentive Tsubaki, Maka even confessed her feelings to the gentle weapon in desperation to talk to someone about things she had never dared bring up. Tsubaki sat there and listened throughout the entire thing, only interrupting a few times to ask a quick question every now and then, but for the most part she kept quiet, soaking in the fact that just a few hours before the silver haird boy had been in her house. In her room. Waiting for Maka. Tsubaki took the thought out of her mind and quickly consolled Maka, leading to their eventual random conversing as friends. Minutes after Maka had decided to oraganize her things a bleeding and stumbling Black Star had walked into the apartment, tear tracks down his face as he collapsed onto Tsubakis lap.

That brings her to the present, Maka was standing next to Tsubaki who had bandaged up Black Star's badly bleeding arm and was currently questioning him about what had happened. The entire time he had been there Black Star had been quiet. All he had been doing was staring at Maka. This made Maka self conscious about her arms as she tried desperately to hide them from his sight.

"Maka." He finally said once Tsubaki had finished. "How did you sleep last night?"

Maka cringed and looked away from his eyes. "I slept fine. Thank you so much for letting me stay here and-"

"Bullshit." Black Star interrupted loudly, standing up suddenly and grabbing the front of Makas shirt roughly. "He was in your room wasn't he? Answer me. Answer me NOW." He demanded coldly.

Maka glared straight into his eyes and grabbed his wrists, lowering them from her shirt. "I don't know what you are talking about." She said boldly, fighting back the fear that was eating away at her.

"Don't you dare lie to me. Don't you dare lie to GOD." Black Star half yelled.

"I'm not lieing to anyone." She hissed through her teeth, attempting to walk away from him and towards a frantic Tsubaki.

"Black Star please sit down, you're bleeding again." She said nervously.

"You can't lie to me Maka. I saw him. He was HERE. In this house. I saw him just now. In an alleyway not too far from here." Black Star said, holding out his arm to stop Maka from walking.

Maka stood still and looked at Tsubaki with wide eyes. Tsubaki returned the same dead expression. "What do you mean you saw him?" Maka said in a shaky voice.

Black Star made a small 'tch' sound. "Now you start talking. He was walking in an alleyway. Just walking there casually like nothing was wrong. So I taught him a few lessons about what happens when you mess with a God." He growled, waving his hand through the air. "Then a flash of light happened and I found myself on the ground, my head hurting and my arm bleeding."

"What happened to Soul?" Maka said, her entire body beginning to shake.

Black Star was quiet for a moment. "I don't know. He was gone when the light disappeared. What I can tell you is this, he's in this city still." Black Star growled. "I think I know where he's hiding too."

Maka turned around and grabbed Black Star by his throat in one fluid motion. "Black Star. Tell me where he is. NOW." She said, glaring at him.

Black Star was motionless. Even when Tsubaki pried Maka off of him, kicking and screaming, he was still motionless. Even when Maka repeated over and over that she hated him, he didn't move. Only after Tsubaki had taken her into their bedroom, only after he heard Maka break once again, did he move. In one kick second the shadow like boy was outside, on the roof of the apartment, looking over all of the housetops of the city he stood. His eyes trailing over every rooftop, finally resting on the one place he knew where Soul would be. He needed to have a quick conversation with a certain OCD freak.

* * *

**Annnnnnnnd there you have it! Sorry for such a POV whore-like chapter -O- I just felt the need to bring Kid in this chapter! I'll update again soon! Thanks for reading! Review please!(: Till next time, see ya!(: **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again! As I shut down my computer I found the urge to write more and more on this story! O-O So here's the second chapter today! I may even post another one! Who knows? Anyways...The format of this one might look a little different because I am using the Mac instead of my laptop, I need to clean space up on my laptop for when my college classes start :P This chapters kinda short actually...Sorry guys \: The next one will be longer! Promise! **

* * *

Chapter 8

An irritated black and white haired boy was jostled suddenly from his sleep by a loud booming sound ripping through his ear drums. Death the Kid shot up straight and glanced around the room, no one was there. Looking at the clock he nearly died from devastation, someone had taken the liberty to wake him up at exactly 7:59 in the morning.

"One minute. Just one more minute and it would've been okay. But this, this is unacceptable to say the LEAST." The shinigami growled, pulling on a robe and peering into the hallway to see what the ruckus was about.

There was no one in the hallway. Irritated, Kid quickly shut the door of his room behind him and made his way down the pitch black hallways. Upon reaching the living room he flicked on the grand crystal chandelier which dangled marvelously from the ceiling, Kid was momentarily surprised that the silver haired boy from before was not in his pathetic state that he had left him in before. With a quick survey of the room Kid began to make his way back to bed when he heard the booming sound once more, much louder, and much closer. The tired Kid scratched his head and walked towards the entryway of the house, pausing in front of the door to straighten his robe before opening it.

"Ah. Black Star. What can I do for you at such an unforgivable time?" Kid said politely.

Black Star was quiet for a moment and this shocked Kid. "Black Star? Are you alright?" He asked in a slightly worried tone.

The normally loud boy looked up at kid and glared, a fire in his eyes that Kid had never seen before. "Good morning, Kid." Black Star said flatly.

Kid looked at Black Star uncertainly. "Yes, yes. I think we established this already." He said impatiently.

"Mind if I come inside?" Black Star asked.

The shinigamis eyes grew angry at the sudden action of his friend. "I'd rather you didn't actually. Father's here and he's too busy for guests to be over at the moment. Now if that's all you wanted to ask then you can be on your merry way." Kid said, all politeness dropped.

"I think you have something that I want, Kid. I mean to claim that thing, right here and now. It'd be better if you moved aside." Black Star threatened in a menacing tone that didn't fit the boy at all.

Kid narrowed his eyebrows. 'This isn't good. Black Star's figured out that I was the one that saved Soul. But how? I didn't leave any trace of myself there. No, I wouldn't make such a foolish mistake as that. So how?'

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to bed." Kid said, beginning to shut the door.

"I know you have Soul." Black Star said without warning. "I know you're saving that little bastard. If you keep protecting him like this then you can consider yourself my enemy."

Kid slammed the door on Black Star, locking both the knob and the deadlock before sinking down to a sitting position on the floor. The reaper closed his eyes and watched Black Star's soul linger at the door for a moment, before taking off in the other direction at impossible speeds. Kid uttered a sigh of relief.

"This is beginning to be a problem." He said quietly.

"Is Black Star back yet, Tsubaki?" Maka asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

Tsubaki looked at her tea sadly and shook her head. "I've never seen him act like that honestly. He completely lost control..Or didn't lose control." She said in a small voice.

"What do you mean?" The scythe meister asked as she set down her cup.

"Ever since Soul disappeared, Black Star's been acting strange. He never has any loud outbursts anymore or makes big scenes about himself. Actually...Now that I think about it, its been a long time since he's even gotten in a fight. He always has that mean look on his face now, and he hasn't smiled in months." Tsubaki said sadly.

Maka rubbed the back of her neck nervously, feeling even more guilty about the way she treated Black Star yesterday. "I've been thinking Tsubaki." She began, peering into her cup as a distraction. "Maybe I should give up on Soul."

Tsubaki took in a small puff of air. "Why do you say that?" She asked in shock.

Maka shrugged. "If he wanted to come back he already would've come back. That's that. He wants to be cooler and everything now. I'm not even that good of a meister honestly. I bet I could find another weapon in no time actually-"

She was interrupted by Tsubaki standing upright and grabbing her cup. "I think you're wrong and childish for thinking that way." She said in a cold tone, taking the empty dishes to the sink.

Maka blinked, to stunned to say anything. "Soul's your friend right? Didn't you guys decide that you would do anything for each other when you became partners? Do you really think the right decision is to leave your partner when he needs you the most?" She said in the same cold tone.

The girl with green eyes looked down sadly as guilt overcame her like a flood. "I didn't want to think of it that way. I just want to move on." She choked.

Tsubaki was quiet for a moment before she turned around and Maka could see the tears in her eyes. "Why don't you and I go out today, Maka? We can go for a walk around the city. Maybe we can even find Black Star." She said in the happiest tone she could muster.

Maka's mood lifted slightly at the mention of leaving the apartment. "I hope he isn't too mad at me." Maka said, standing up and stretching her arms.

Tsubaki waved her hand. "Don't worry about it. Let's go. It'll be fun!" She said cheerfully, all trace of her tears gone.

"Yeah!" Maka agreed with a smile.

The two girls spent most of their walk talking about random things they thought about and different clothes they saw in the shops windows. Before long they found themselves at the basketball court in the middle of the city where the gang had once gathered to relax and play around with each other. A lump formed in Makas throat as she stared around the deserted court, reliving her memories of the fun time she had had with all of them. Even when Soul had made fun of her for having no athletic skill, she had still had fun. Tears began to form in her eyes as she thought of what the group was like today. Black Star so distant and mean, Soul gone, nobody has even seen Kid outside of his house for a few weeks. She remembered the time when Kid and Soul forced her into playing basketball with them, even making a wager with her to get her angry, having to spend an entire day with her dad.

"Maka?" Tsubaki said cautiously.

Maka snapped back to earth, suddenly becoming aware of the tears that had run down her face in her time of spacing. "Oh it's nothing. I was just thinking about the times we played here." She said in a quivering voice.

Tsubaki made a small giggling sound and covered her mouth. "Oh gosh I remember that too. It was fun though. Even though we had to bribe you to get you to play with us." Tsubaki's smile slowly left her face as she took in the bittersweet memories. "Hey, we can leave if you'd like." She said quickly.

Maka shook her head and walked onto the court, remembering the exact time and place that Soul had hit her in the face with a basketball in an effort to get her to move her arms. Memories of her friends playing and laughing around her appeared, making her sick to her stomach.

Turning around weakly she opened her mouth, "Tsubaki we should-" She froze. Black Star was talking to Tsubaki in a hurried manner, glancing at Maka every now and then.

They were clearly fighting about something. Something serious. As Maka grew closer to them she caught a sentence of the argument.

"I'm just telling you what Professor Stein said, Tsubaki. He want's her to stay in the infirmary from now on. They're afraid that Soul will hurt her if he's caught alone with her again." Black Star whispered.

Tsubaki made an exhasperated noise. "She can stay with us. With me. Nothings happened to her yet, right?"

"You don't understand. He was WATCHING her sleep, Tsubaki. He's dangerous. I actually kind of agree with Stein about this. Just this once I want to trust him, she has to be kept safe." Black Star said firmly.

Tsubaki hung her head, tears falling from her face onto the pavement. "I guess you're right." She muttered quietly.

Betrayal shot through Maka like lightning, numbing her body completely as she turned on her heel and began to run as fast as she could in the opposite direction of the two, trying to put as much distance between her and the assassin as possible. She could hear Tsubaki's screams behind her but she paid no attention to them. The trust she held with Tsubaki now lay on the ground in a million shattered pieces, she had even confessed her feelings towards Soul to her, something she had never done to anybody before, and then Tsubaki was so easily ready to sell her out. Hot tears stung Makas eyes as she ran down the twisted alleyways of Death City, desperately trying to find a place to hide.

She began to hear the faint puffs of Black Star teleporting around her as he triggered his assassin abilities to try and catch her and her tears increased.

'Where, where can I go? Anywhere. I can go anywhere. Anywhere to be safe.' She thought in pure fear of being caught by the two she once considered the only people she could trust.

Frantically she blinked the tears out of her eyes, fixing her gaze on the huge symmetric building in front of her she began to run faster, begging her body to allow her to go faster, to let her make it to the manor before he got to her. Maka could faintly hear Tsubaki's screaming from her weapon form followed by Black Star's advancing noise towards her on the rooftops. The steps to the manor were getting closer and closer, upon reaching them, Maka began to climb as fast as she could. Once she reached the giant black door to the manor she glanced behind her, seeing that Black Star had just reached the stairs himself. Adrenaline coursed through her as she pounded on the huge door with both fists, screaming for help, anybody to help her, anybody to let her in.

"MAKA!" Black Star yelled, climbing up the last step, his hands outstretched to grab her.

With one final pound, the door to the manor opened and the screaming girl fell into the doorway, landing on top of something squishy as the door was slammed behind her. When she heard the sound of the locks clicking into place and the growl of frustration from the assassin on the other side of the door, she new she was safe. Without thinking, Maka buried her face into the chest of the reaper she had landed on and began to sob.

* * *

**Well there you have it! Now don't get me wrong peope...I LOVE Tsubaki and Black Star...I just needed some kind of twist to happen to really bring Kid into the story. I have decided to throw in some KidMaka to this story. Anyways...YIKES. Those feels...I'll post again real soon!(: Reviews please! Till next time...See ya!(: **


End file.
